tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Enenra
Baron Enenra is a demon wizard in the Southern Horde who can manipulate weather such as creating magical mist with which to disorient his opponents. He has overseen slave transfers in Southern Yamato from Nagashima Fortress since the Cataclysm and tried to reclaim Vulpengaard Keep from the Akai Tora and the Forgotten after the Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep but failed. After Duchess Nina Heeate L'andariel staged a coup against Duke Hepnaz L'invrad, Enenra pledged his allegiance to his new leader and has worked for Nina since. Enenra set up an ambush for the Black Hunters during the Battle of Otoineppu and has been tasked by his superiors to crush the remaining human resistance in Southern Yamato and perform a dark rite to ensure the demons' ultimate victory. Unbeknownst to most Enenra has a hidden agenda as he has secretly sided with the Totenkopfs to learn the power of necromancy which he intends to use for his own gain. Biography Early Years Enenra originates from the Demon Realm as did other demons. He sided with Duke Hepnaz L'invrad and accompanied what became known as the Southern Horde to Yamato during the Cataclysm, helping their horde take over Southern Yamato and establish a foothold in Hyama which became the horde's capital. For his services during the invasion, Enenra was given the rank of baron as well wardenship of Nagashima Fortress from which he would oversee slave transfers in the southern province. Godslayer Era Opportunities and Setbacks Enenra and the hunter E'soon G'nipparw collaborated on various occasions with Enenra teaching E'soon how to manipulate weather to form a mist. He learned of the activities of the Black Hunters who raided Yamato from Aison and liberated many slaves. Enenra began gathering intel on these non-demon raiders in order to set a trap for them when the time was right. He also used this time to groom a boy he called Sasuke in the arts of dark magic as ordered by Duke Hepnaz who had plans for the boy. By the time the Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep had led to the Akai Tora taking over Vulpengaard Keep from the Northern Horde, Enenra decided to assault the keep in hopes of taking it from the exhausted freedom fighters. However, his assault failed when the Akai Tora, supported by the Forgotten who used powerful spells to assist the freedom fighters, defended the keep from the assault. Beaten and angry, Enenra retreated back to his fortress to lick his wounds but swore to one day make the Akai Tora pay for humiliating him. When Nina Heeate L'andariel murdered Hepnaz and took over as Duchess in the coup, Enenra pledged himself to her. Although Nina's ties to the Eastern Horde became known, Enenra didn't particularly care. To him Nina's ascension to power meant a new opportunity to hopefully rise alongside her as well and perhaps one day elevate himself to the position of his superior, Marquess Ravana Dashahisa, whom Enenra secretly despised. Setting a Trap Enenra eventually set a plan in motion to deal with the Black Hunters once and for all, particularly when he learned that the Hunters had successfully defeated E'soon on Khrima. The baron sent a spy disguised as a human to Molson and lure the Hunters and their commander Yousei Kaizoku to Yamato. Although the spy was captured, Enenra's plan worked as the Hunters travelled to Yamato in early winter of 1017 AE and decided to liberate slaves from a village called Otoineppu. The trap was sprung during the Battle of Otoineppu, and the Black Hunters realized only after freeing the slaves that they had been duped. They fled from Enenra who gave chase in the form of a menacing mist and took shelter in the ruined Temple of Hephaestus. However, Enenra noticed that Sasuke had gone missing during the battle and believed that Kaizoku, the commander known for his cunning, may have captured the boy. Enenra demanded Sasuke's release in exchange for the Hunters being granted safe passage, but the Hunters remained skeptical of the baron's goodwill and were, unbeknownst to Enenra, not having Sasuke in their midst. The standoff ended when Sasuke suddenly emerged from the bushes, followed by the Black Hunter Mamori Hoshino. Actually this Sasuke was the hunter Micah M'Cain in disguise and who was trying to divert the baron's attention away from the Hunters. However, when Enenra pondered whether the Sasuke he now saw was the real deal, if Kaizoku held the real Sasuke, or if neither of them were real, "Sasuke" decided to act and betrayed Mamori while urging Enenra to act. The baron took action and enveloped the boy in the mist while capturing the injured Mamori and unleashing his forces on the Temple of Hephaestus. Although said forces were eventually driven back due to them fearing the lingering Light magic within, Enenra still considered it a victory: he now had the Black Hunters pinned down in the temple where they would either stay and starve or come out and be imprisoned by his forces. Enenra returned to Nagashima Fortress with Sasuke and held a feast in the boy's honour now that his apprentice had had his first battlefield experience. The baron also conversed with Ravana himself who came to give him orders to continue Sasuke's training, crush the Black Hunters and Akai Tora with a secret weapon the demons could soon unleash, and meet with Marchioness Kadru Vishahara in Hyama later. Enenra learned that Duchess Nina would take the majority of the South's forces to participate in the Battle of Alent, so Kadru would be in charge until her return. After Ravana had left, Enenra realized that this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He would crush the remaining human resistance in Southern Yamato and then put his other plans in motion so he could finally take Ravana's place in the demonic council and more. Aliases and Nicknames ; Ent-rub : A derogatory nickname given to him by Yousei Kaizoku. Appearance He has black hair and is clean shaven while dressed in fine Southern clothes of yellow colour. He can turn into a dark mist and manifest himself as a dark, shadowy figure with glowing eyes within it. Personality and Traits Ambitious, scheming, treacherous. He appears to have a soft spot for his human apprentice Sasuke, however, but whether this is his strategy of grooming Sasuke to remain his loyal servant or an actual sign of affection remains unclear. Powers and Abilities A powerful spellcaster, he can turn himself into a deadly mist and can manipulate weather. He has also learned necromancy from his Totenkopf associates in secret, boosting his already impressive power. Relationships Kadru Vishahara As much as Enenra despises Ravana, he fears Kadru who's shown herself to be far less lenient than Ravana over any failure on Enenra's part. He looks forward to the day when he can be the one in charge and make Kadru suffer the same way he has suffered at her hands. Ravana Dashahisa Ravana is the one Enenra often interacts with, and Enenra can't stand him although he's forced to act like an obedient servant in the marquess's presence. He secretly hopes to one day surpass Ravana and has set plans in motion to achieve this end. Sasuke Ofuchi Sasuke is Enenra's pet and project. The boy has been his apprentice for over a decade, and Enenra has great plans for him. Yousei Kaizoku Enenra despises Kaizoku whose Black Hunters have raided the South's territories too long in his view. Kaizoku doesn't like Enenra either and often calls him rude names to anger him. See also *Nagashima Fortress *Sasuke Ofuchi *Southern Horde *Totenkopfs Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Southern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Totenkopfs Category:Yamato